Guardian Angel
by photonman63
Summary: Story is set a number of years after Brood War. After striking down a Terren Outpost, Kerrigan takes a small child with psionic potential to make him an Agent Of The Swarm. But the fact she has kept him as human may show she still be human after all


Guardian Angel Chapter 1: The Life 

Disclaimer: I do not own StarCraft or any affiliated characters. I only own Jacob and the story itself.

Kerrigan watched on as her minions laid waste to the Terren base. She stalked along at an easy swagger, her arrogance apparent. She looked down and saw the wrecked figure of a man, his suit all but stripped from him and his body bleeding profusely. He hefted his weapon in hopes on one last act of defiance. "Go to hell, superbitch!" he growled, his finger tensing on the trigger. With one fell movement, however, Kerrigan swept her leg in a sideways movement and severed the man's head from his neck. She plucked his dog tags from his bleeding corpse and read them slowly.

"R. Nells." She said quietly. While she didn't know it yet, in the ultimate scheme of things, this act of murder would prove her undoing. She continued onwards to the Command Center, already under siege by her faithful Zerglings. She moved on past them and entered the building, raking her nails lazily along the steel walls. As she entered the habitation area, she could sense another person like she had been. A human with psionic potential. She grinned greedily and crept along the darkness dotted with strobing emergency lights. She came to a set of quarters and smiled slowly, feeling the person behind the locked doors. She slid a blade into the crack in the door and pried it open, surveying the comfortably furnished room. When she heard a small sniffling noise, she turned to another set of doors, these leading to a small bedroom. She moved over to the sole bed slowly, her eyes glinting wickedly. She ran a finger down the shivering mass beneath the blankets, then pulled them away swiftly. What met her eyes shocked her.

Lying on the spartan cot was a child of no more than 8, staring up at her with abject horror. "Who are you!?" he wailed, his tiny fists curled up and crossed over his chest. His feet kicked him over the mattress, folding his little body against the wall. "What do you want?" His voice was fearful of Kerrigan's appearance, for obvious reasons.

"Where's the Ghost?" she declared pompously, her eyes flickering with undirected malice. Her gaze flitted across the room, certain that the psionic being was indefinitely in here. "I'll ask again." She says after a few moments of silence, punctuated by frightened whimpers. "Where is the Ghost!?" Her blades quivered in anger as the child continued to cower, his huge hazel eyes gazing up at her deformed body. She looked about the room, wondering if perhaps the Ghost was cloaked and trying to evade her. However, she would have sensed that.

With an air of dawning comprehension, she looked back at the boy, her eyes wide and greedy. She leaned forwards, her chitinous plating creaking slightly in protest to the movement. "Are there any people in your family that can disappear?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The young child looked up at her, his great, hazel eyes watery with tears. He nodded slowly and held up two small, trembling fingers. "My brother and my uncle." He volunteered quietly. The boy's head was racing with thoughts. 'Who is this? What is she? What does she want? I want Daddy!' He pushed himself harder against the wall and held his eyes slightly below hers, so he didn't have to look into those fearsome, yellow orbs.

Kerrigan eyed the child for a moment or two, pondering what to do with him. She looked about the room again, her twisted, battered mind returning to a time when she was truly happy. She looks away from the boy and blinks back a sign of her humanity, then turns again. "Come with me." She says softly, taking the boy by the arm and pulling him to his feet. "We're going on a trip."

Normally, this information would have made the boy jump and squirm and demand where, but today was most certainly not normal. He looks down at his bare feet and nods, letting Kerrigan lead him out of the Command Center and towards a waiting Overlord. "Time to go to sleep, little boy." She says under her breath, hitting a pressure point in the child's neck and dropping him like a bag of wet potatoes. She hefts the small figure over her shoulder and enters the massive ventral sac of the beast, feeling the sensation of movement cut in gently as she left the blighted planet.

The dust of Tarsonis swept up and into Kerrigan's nostrils, making her scowl as she walked towards the fearsome Hive Cluster. The Overlord that had brought her back turned and lurched off back though the skies, picking up a massive amount of Zerglings and taking them away to the orbital platform in the atmosphere above. Kerrigan's armored form slipped into a structure that most closely resembled an organic palace, complete with soaring spires and brightly colored embellishments. The child she held on her shoulder stirred slightly, mumbling something unintelligible as she moved. With a glance about, she sets the boy down gently on a throne she had the Creep construct for her, made entirely of the bones of the former inhabitants of Tarsonis. With a glance around, and a quick check through the psionic chatter around the planet, she has her palace seal itself, rendering her virtually cut off from her forces. "Now, time to see if this little boy feels like co-operating." She says, malicious intent lacing her voice.


End file.
